


Tiny Sans

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A story set after the barrier is broken, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara thinks Sans is cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fetish Content Abound, Flirty Frisk, Frisk has huge boobs and a huge bum, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is like the best mom ever, Frisk knows how to cook, He doesn't want Frisk's help, Height Differences, Multi, Nudity, POV Frisk, Rating May Change, Reverse Caretaking, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans cannot teleport anymore, Sans hates baths, Sans is a grumpy puss, Sans is not depressed, Sans voice is high pitched, Selectively Mute Frisk, Size Difference, Soft Chara, Stubborn Sans, Teen Frisk, Tiny Sans, he acts a little more like Papyrus, he doesn't like being small, it means Frisk is the one taking care of Sans and not the other way around, just a bit, lucikily he's got Frisk to help him, where Sans shrinks to the size of an ant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You moved in with Sans who split from his brother and he was taking care of you until a mysterious incident shrinks Sans to the size of an ant. You decide to take care of him only to find under the surface of the pun loving comedian a stubborn resistant child who won't do anything he's told.





	1. The shrinking of a skeleton

"Move it over here"

"C'mon hurry up"

The movers moved your bed into Sans house and you signed "Thanks Sans for letting me live with you" He smiled at you and said "No prob kid" and you and Sans headed inside the house to get some lunch when Sans eye started glowing blue.

You backed away and he asked "What's wrong kid?" You pointed to his eye and he said "Shit what the fuck!" before your very eyes the skeleton who was supposed to be your caretaker began to shrink. He shrunk smaller and smaller until you couldn't see him anymore.

You huffed and bent down to the spot where Sans had been standing and looked down. You saw a tiny bug moving around and you held out your hand for the tiny Sans.

Meanwhile Sans did not want to get on your hand because he didn't need your help but you scooped him up and said "Sans I found you are you alright?"He puffed and said "I didn't need help Frisk I'm capable on my own"

You said "No Sans you do need help at this size if I'd not been here you'd be forced to try to get my attention and while I'm observant I don't really look where i'm going" he just huffed as you said "It looks like roles have been reversed"

Sans crossed his arms as you lifted him up and took him to the kitchen where you were about to try to cook before Sans said "You don't know how to cook Frisk let me cook for you" You sighed and said "Toriel taught me some recipes"

You walked over to one of the chairs but when you went to set Sans down on the table he wasn't in your hand he was at the floor trying to climb up the oven which made you laugh as you bent down and said "Still don't need my help short stuff?

His face turned blue and he said "I'll just teleport up there" and his eye glowed but nothing happened. Sans said "No way! my shortcuts aren't working now?" You smiled michieveously as you picked Sans up and set him on the oven.

He turned to you angrily and said "Frisk stop helping i can figure it out on my own!" You shook your head as you sat down in one of the chairs and said "Go ahead Sans cook me something prove me wring" and so you spent the few hours laughing as Sans churned out the most digusting foods ever.

You knew that at his size he couldn't cook properly not to mention standing on the oven when it was hot. Eventually he said "FINE YOU COOK SHOW ME HOW IT'S DONE"

You giggled and said "Finally" and quickly whipped up a bowl of spaghetti for you and him. He said "I bet it tastes like shit" and bit into the spaghetti his eyes going wide as he yelled "OH MY GOD IT'S DELICIOUS"

You giggled as you picked him up and gave him a kiss "Chu!" he blushed and said "F-Frisk d-don't" but you smiled at him.


	2. Cuddling and Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans cuddle on the couch and get some guests also Frisk punishes Sans for being grumpy

Still holding Sans you said "we're going to cuddle" Sans said "Wait wha-" as you laid down on the couch with Sans held tightly in your hand. You then set Sans between your boobs and said "Relax we have all the time in the world"

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door and you said "COME IN!" and you heard the sound of the door opening and closing as Chara and Toriel entered the room with you two still cuddling and Toriel asked "Where is Sans Frisk?"

You pointed down at your boobs and said "He shrunk mysteriously so now I'm going to take care of him" Chara and Toriel's mouths dropped when they saw the tiny Sans who had fallen asleep between your boobs. Chara said "He's so cute!"

You nodded and said "He's very childish and insists on doing everything himself" the three of you laughed and you said "Asriel how is he?" Chara blushed and said "He's...... Asriel" You laughed again and said "Just tell him how you feel about him I happen to know he likes you back"

Chara's face turned red ad she said "N-No I-I'm good" you said "Anyway me and Sans are going to lay here for a while and I kinda want it to be just me and him" Toriel said "Got it Frisk we'll see you later" You waved bye and fell asleep.

When you woke up your boobs felt empty so you looked down and no Sans. You quickly got up and were about to search for him when your heard his high pitched voice coming from your room.

You went in your room and saw a pair of underwear from your luggage moving which made you giggle as you lifted it up to reveal Sans blushing dark blue as he said "I went to help you unpack but one of your underwear landed on me and I got stuck"

You said "Silly skeleton unpacking's for normal sized people not you" He puffed as he said "You shouldn't have helped me I could have gotten out on my own" You said "Listen Sans the skeleton I'm your caretaker wherether you like it or not and I have to help you"

He just huffed as you gave him a big hug and said "Just for your grumpyness I'm going to sit on you and give you a sit out" he gasped as you lifted him up and set him on the chair. You wiggled your bum a little and sat down on him.

You said "Next time you will behave or maybe next time I'll wear only underwear" and you could feel him blush. It went on like this for hours until it was suppertime and you finally stood up and bent down in front of Sans who'd been blushing the entire time so you asked "learn your lesson?"

He nodded so you picked him up and hugged him which made him got buried in your boobs. He blushed as you broke the hug and smiled at him.


	3. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have dinner and talk to each other also you and Sans relax together.

It was supper time and you were hungry and you were pretty sure Sans was too. You cooked up some hamburgers and you sat down with Sans sitting on your lap. You asked Sans "So what was your childhood like?" Sans said "It sucked I got experimented on by my father"

You said "My father used to hit me all the time" You looked at each other seriously and you burst into laughter clutching your side as you laughed. Sans said "What do you want to do after supper?" You thought about it and said "Let's just relax"

Sans said "That sounds like a good idea" and you enjoyed the rest of supper in silence. After supper you took Sans into your bedroom and said "So how do you want to do this?" Sans blushed as he said " I would like to lie underneath your bum"

You said "Sure" and you set Sans on the bed then lied down on your back and placed your bum on top of Sans. You giggled as Sans said "Your ass is really warm" you said "I try" wiggling your butt a little which made Sans say in that high pitched voice "Don't do that!" but you giggled as you did it some more.

Suddenly you felt something building in your stomach and said "I'm sorry Sans" and you let a RRRRIP! from your bum. Sans reaction was immediate as he coughed and said "Frisk what did you eat?" You said "Same thing you had the only difference is I'm human and we have bodily processes like that"

Sans said "The smell is overpowering" you said "I can't smell it" you sat up until your weight was resting fimly on Sans and said "I'm going to read now" and grabbed your book then started reading with Sans still underneath you.

A few hours later you finished your book and stood up but Sans wasn't there underneath you. You felt wiggling in your bum and felt for a bony hard thing in your bum which you found and pulled out.

It was Sans but your bum print was all over him. You said "You're welcome for the ASSistance" You and him started laughing as he said "Damn Frisk that was pretty good"

You smiled and said "I'm going to watch tv and you're welcome to join me" you left the bedroom and sat on the couch with Sans still in your grasp. He asked "Can i sit in your lap?" You said "Sure" as you set him on your lap and turned on the tv.

After a few hours of tv it was night time now. You settled in with Sans on your bed and set him in between your boobs. You both fell asleep very quickly.

The next day you woke up to find Sans had fallen into your cleavage during the night so you pulled him out and asked him "How did you sleep?" he puffed and said "Fine nice and squishy" You smiled and the two of you laid there for a while.


	4. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a bath which ends up in you teasing Sans and discovering his hatred of baths.

You yawned opening your eyes as you smiled petting Sans head while he was still asleep cuddled up to your chin. You were just about to wake him up when you smelled something horrible it smelled like shit and barf put together pinching your nose you realized where it was coming from.

Sans STUNK! it was a terrible horrible smell most likely from him never having a shower. You smiled devilishly as you shook him gently waking him up as he yawned and said "W-why the fuck did you wake me up?"

You smiled as you said "Sans when was the last time you had a shower?" He rubbed his eyes and said "Umm l-last month?" You huffed as you lifted him up and stood up from the bed and held him in your palm as you said "It's time for a bath then" suddenly Sans jolted awake and tried to squirm as he said "NO BATHS FRISK"

You giggled watching his fruitless efforts as you carried him into the bathroom and set him on the table before running the water. You were so busy you didn't notice as Sans slipped into your sock which you had left on the ground. You turned back to the table and said "Well well well someone has been a naughty little skeleton Sans where you'd go?"

You moved around looking on the floor unaware completely to him as he attempted to get away before you found him but your gigantic half bare feet stomped around. You noticed one of your socks had slipped off your foot and slipped it back on unaware of your passenger.

Sans yelped as you picked up the sock pressing him against the material as you shoved your foot back in the sock smiling as you said "Wait.... what's that squirming?" you reached down pulling your sock off and giggling at what you found in the sock. Sans was covered in your sweat as he crossed his arms "Took you long enough"

You smiled as you said "Silly Sans I was gonna give you a short bath but now I think I could use a bath myself a nice **long** bath" Sans gulped as you trapped him in a cup before giggling as you bent down and said "You get changed I will follow"

He crossed his arms and huffed as he said "what if I don't want to?" you said "Well then I guess someone doesn't want ketchup" Sans gasped and sighed as he pulled off his clothes revealing his skeleton as you giggled making him blush while you removed your clothes getting completely nude as you grabbed the nude skeleton blushing yourself as you carried him into the bathtub.

Sitting down you placed Sans on the rubber ducky as you said "Nothing like a hot bath to wash away all your grossness" Sans nodded half heartily as he kept his feet up. You reached over and grabbed your phone before asking Sans what he wanted to listen to "I want to listen to (insert your favorite song here)" you smiled and put it on as you said "this is my favorite song too"

The both of you blushed as you spent the bath talking about things like your childhoods and what had led you both up to this point. Before long it was finally time to wash as you grabbed the soap picking up Sans and rubbing the soap on his body.

You both blushed as you washed him off before placing him back on the ducky and beginning to wash yourself when Sans said "Lemme help Frisk it's only fair" You smiled blushing a bit as you said "What makes you think you can even try?" Sans stood up a determined look on his face as he said "I can do it!"

You giggled and said "Alright Sans lets see what you got"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer your question. yes yes it means exactly what it says


End file.
